


The Guilty

by dante belenkov (soupsandwichh)



Series: Angelmakers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Aggression, Angelmakers, Angelmakers Mafia, Anger, Angst, Arguing, Brothers, Chicago (City), Dark Past, Death Threats, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fights, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Not a Love Story, Novella, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Passive-aggression, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Tense, Past Violence, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Russian Mafia, Sadism, Sarcasm, Short, Shorts, Slow To Update, Story Arc, Threats, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Waiting For Update, angry, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsandwichh/pseuds/dante%20belenkov
Summary: Andrei Ivanov, an assassin for the Angelmakers Mafia in Chicago, wants nothing more than to elevate his status, until his life takes a sharp turn when he unexpectedly meets someone who's about to change everything he's ever known - forever.Join in on this sudden adventure full of unexpected twists and turns as Andy tries to rediscover who he really is and who he wants to be, while simultaneously falling head-over-heels in love with his biggest rival and causing chaos everywhere he goes.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), original - Relationship
Series: Angelmakers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107224
Kudos: 3





	The Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-  
> This story is currently a work in progress, so please be patient with me!! <3

**TEASER:**

_He sneered. "You sadistic bastard- did you do it?"_

_"No," I'd replied dismissively, grinning as I rolled my eyes at him. He glared and snarled at me, obvious contempt in his expression._

_"Do I look fucking stupid to you??" he demanded, leering down at me and stepping closer furiously._

_My eyes had widened the slightest bit as I stumbled back in faux fear, tripping over a chair and falling down onto the floor. I can remember how I controlled the smallest, most minute details in my expression. I refused give a single thing away._

_"Um-" I swallowed my saliva. "Uh, I'm guessing that yes isn't the correct answer here."_

_I flashed a grin at him, my expression morphing into a more aggressive, threatening one as I slowly picked myself up from the floor, brushing off my clothes._

_"You've underestimated me again, dearest," I had cooed in a sycophantic tone. "I hope you haven't forgotten how well that ended up working for you last time."_

_I watched him in amusement as he flinched at the memory. I'd heard the others said they felt a chill rush down their spines and their skin prickling every time they heard the story - no doubt it'd be much worse for him, having lived it. I watched in delight as he tensed, looking like a deer caught in headlights._

_My grin widened. "I'll take it you haven't." Smirking, I raised an eyebrow as if in consideration. "Although I must say, I do tend to be pretty memorable."_

_I laughed coldly and he trembled. This time he was the one anxiously swallowing his saliva - and I could tell it wasn't an act._

_I watched him as he mustered everything he could, and finally spoke in a tone of quiet fury, no doubt his mind frantically trying to calculate how he could get out of this situation. "What do you want from me?"_

_All I gave him in return was another, more sardonic laugh, and then an icy glare. He had gotten on my nerves most of the time, but at least he was a palpable source of entertainment._

_"If I recall correctly," I pointed out threateningly, "you were the one that came to me." I paused for emphasis, and the next time I spoke my tone hardened. "So I suppose I may as well ask you the same thing._

_"So how about it?_

_"Brother."_

**_Chapt_ _er_ _One_ **

Birds were chirping, sunshine was peeking in through the opening in the curtains, and I was in a really bad fucking mood.

I rolled over onto my side, turning away from the window and reaching out to the cold spot next to me on the bed, sighing.

I wasn't used to sleeping alone.

I hadn't, for years. Almost every night, someone different but no doubt more attractive than the last that had occupied my bed. Sometimes I'd slept with girls, sometimes with guys, sometimes with people who weren't girls or guys.

'You must be lonely,' was what the girl at the club had said the night prior. Her reaction when she found out this aspect of my life left much to be desired, and while she'd been pretty, she wasn't quite my type. But after that comment, I probably wouldn't have taken her home, regardless if she was willing to go back with me or not.

Swinging my feet over the side of my bed, I walked over to my bathroom and stared in the mirror, analyzing every feature of my face as if it was the first time I'd ever seen it.

My hair, so long it reached down half my back, was a tangled, knotted mess. There were bags under my eyes that hadn't been there before, and as I frowned, I noticed wrinkles appearing. I sighed, rubbing my face. Only 24, but I felt so old already.

All of this reminded me only of my goal. Soon, I'd be running out of time, and that was something I couldn't afford.

I brushed away a small thought in the back of my head telling me my entire life would be a waste if I couldn't at least become slightly more important than I was at the moment. After all - I scoffed internally at his name - Alex had, and that asshole had been the biggest nuisance and waste of time since I could remember. If I couldn't get ahead of him, then what did that say about me?

I shook my head as if to clear it of unwanted thoughts, my brightly dyed hair falling into my face. I sighed again. First, I'd have to change my mess of an appearance. A shower and a decent change of clothes would've been enough to do the trick, but as I hadn't been assigned any tasks that day I decided to go all out, grabbing some of my flashiest clothes and not holding back at all.

~

About an hour and a half or so later, I stepped out onto the sidewalk from my apartment complex in Chicago. It was a rare sunny and practically windless day, and as I strolled along I couldn't help but smile, briefly raising my eyebrows in approval to myself.

Right away I headed to the nearest cafe, dying for a latte to quell my caffeine withdrawal.

As I stepped in I drew a small breath, stiffening and momentarily losing my ever present composure.

She'd been sitting in a corner near a window when she'd caught my eye. I could remember, even now, how strange she had seemed to me back then. How out of place and disoriented she had made me feel.

She was scrolling through her phone, her legs perched up on the small table for two as her chair tilted back. Although somewhat disrespectful, this wasn't really anything unusual. I saw people do stuff like that all the time, and while it annoyed the fuck out of me it wasn't anything quite special.

What was definitely different was the mask she was wearing. It seemed to me like it'd been meant to cover her whole face, but had been broken multiple times over.

I could see the bottom left corner of her face, the cracked mask revealing not much more than that. She had a scar on her lower lip, and I could see a shadow of a bruise near her eye. The eye-catching patterns on her skin were no doubt from vitiligo or something similar, but either way she was inarguably a stunner.

Not only that, but she was wearing an executioner's uniform type jacket with an emblem I recognized - the Angelmakers.

Or in other words, the mafia.

She looked up suddenly, making eye contact with me as if she'd been able to feel my gaze on her the whole time. I shook off the cold jitters that followed, rushing out and down the street towards a parking garage. Wondering who she could possibly be and what she had to do with a shady business like the one I was in, I jogged to my car but stopped for a second once inside.

I couldn't go to the office, and they wouldn't be straightforward with me anyways. The boss's house was out of bounds too - I needed to get on his good side, not pester him with pesky questions. I sighed, reaching my unfortunate conclusion.

He was the last person I wanted to see, but I wanted answers and I doubted anyone else would be willing to give them.

It was time to visit my brother.


End file.
